Musical Nerd
by Kendrick97
Summary: Beca and Chloe make a trip to New York City during their final spring break at Barden. Aka the one where Beca's a secret musical nerd and Chloe's up to something. Established Bechloe, fluff, musical nerdery, and BECHLOE! One-Shot


**A/N Hey guys here's a fun little One-shot about Beca being a secret musical nerd. I am a huge Musical Nerd so this just made my little nerd heart so happy. I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Established BeChloe, PP2, Musicals! Adorably Nerdy Beca and amazing Chloe, minor swearing but not too bad, mostly fluff and geeking out.**

 **Songs: Alexander Hamilton from the Musical Hamilton**

 **Bonnie from the Musical Bonnie and Clyde**

 **Special Guests: Laura Osnes and Jeremy Jordan!**

 **The One Where Beca's A Musical Nerd**

"Beca! Beca! Beca! BECA!" Came the overly excited squeals of a certain lovable redhead.

Chloe plopped down on the couch next to Beca and pulled the DJ's headphones off her head, and placed them over her own ears. She then reached across Beca and pushed the spacebar down to listen to what Beca was working on.

All of the Bella's stood in shocked silence as they watch Chloe do that and Beca just sat there, with an amused smile on her face? If anyone else dared to even talk to Beca while she was mixing they would get their heads ripped off. But no, not Chloe. She was the exception to basically ever rule Beca had, and she knew it.

"THIS IS SO GOOD!" Chloe yelled and Beca winced before she carefully pulled the headphones off of her ears. "Sorry, did I yell that?"

"Yeah, a little bit." Beca laughed.

"Is that your vocals?" Chloe asked as she continued to reel about the mix she had just heard.

"Yeah, just to help fill some of the rougher spaces." Beca explained. "So why were you shouting my name multiple times when you came over here?"

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Chloe pulled an envelope out of her pocket and handed it to Beca. "This is for a trip to New York next week."

Beca and Chloe had decided that during spring break they were going to take a trip up to New York and look for apartments. They had jobs set up, up there for after graduation and Chloe had already been accepted into Vet School up there as well.

"Dude, you didn't have to get me anything." Beca said as she stared at the envelope curiously.

"It's not just for you, it's for me too." Chloe explained. "Go on, open it!"

Beca smiled and opened it. She pulled out two small pieces of paper. She read them and looked up at Chloe with a huge smile on her face.

"Are you serious?" Beca asked, suddenly the badass façade had vanished. But then again, around Chloe it was pretty much never there. "Chloe, how in the world did you get these?"

"I know someone." She smirked.

"Hamilton is sold out for like years in advance dude…" Beca said not able to believe the fact that she was holding tickets to Hamilton on Broadway. "I… Oh my god…"

Chloe just beamed. She knew that Beca secretly listened to the soundtrack all the time and had even caught her singing the songs and including them in some of her mixes. It warmed Chloe's heart to know that Beca was a secret Theater Nerd.

"I thought you would like it." She smiled brightly.

"Like it? Chloe this is the most amazing thing anyone has ever done for me!" Beca pulled Chloe into a hug. The other Bella's gasped at the action but Beca didn't even care. After she pulled out of the hug she pulled Chloe into a very passionate kiss, which Chloe happily returned.

Chloe felt her heart soar at the compliment and the fact that Beca basically just showed PDA, which she is firmly against.

 **Spring Break**

"Come on, Becs. We have a long drive ahead of us to get to New York." Chloe tried to Beca to get a move on it. They are supposed to leave in 20 minutes in order to get to the City before to late that night.

"Remind me why we decided it would be a good idea to drive freaking 18 hours to New York City?" Beca groaned as she struggled to get her shoes on. It was 5:10am and Beca was pretty sure she's gone to bed at 5:30 on more then one occasion. This was not okay, not even a little bit.

"Because we are going to have to take the drive when we're moving anyway so we might as well get ourselves use to it." Chloe explained and grabbed Beca's hand. "Hey, this is going to be the funnest 18 hours of your life, I promise."

"Oh no… That can't be good." Beca deadpanned, trying to suppress her smile. Of everyone she could go on an road trip for that long, she would pick Chloe, every time.

"Come on Grumpy, I'll get you Starbucks if you hurry up." Chloe called as she ran down the stairs.

 **XxX**

"Four hours later…" Beca said in the most SpongeBob-y voice she could muster up, causing Chloe to laugh. "How has it only been four hours?!"

"Maybe because you aren't the one driving. It's gone by super-fast for me." Chloe retorts.

"Then pull over, I wanna drive." Beca orders with a serious face.

"Becs, I'm not pulling off the Freeway right now. It would take us forever to get back on." Chloe explains. "Plus we're taking six hour shifts until the last six hours then we're doing three. We talked about this."

"UGH!" Beca whines as loudly and as childlike as possible. "Fine but we're listening to something else."

Beca connected her phone to the cars Bluetooth and began messing around with it.

"Come on, you don't want to listen to Taylor?" Chloe tries to get Beca to stick with what's on. They had been listening to Taylor Swift for the last two hours and Beca was done with it.

"I can handle it for a little bit but two hours is pushing it." Beca said as she pushed on her most listened to Album on her phone. She was grinning from ear to ear.

 _Dun dunna na dun dun_

"Seriously?" Chloe laughed. Beca stays silent as she waits for her que.

 _"_ _How does a bastard, orphan, son of a whore and a_

 _Scotsman, dropped in the middle of a forgotten_

 _Spot in the Caribbean by providence, impoverished, in squalor_

 _Grow up to be a hero and a scholar?_

 _The ten-dollar Founding Father without a father_

 _Got a lot farther by working a lot harder_

 _By being a lot smarter_

 _By being a self-starter_

 _By fourteen, they placed him in charge of a trading charter"_

Beca continued to sing and rap for every single character the rest of the two hours Chloe was driving. Chloe wished she could have videoed Beca because it was the best thing she'd ever seen.

At one point Beca went from crying to screaming, "NO! Don't do it! Say NO!" Then she was back to crying, "No, Phillip!" then a few songs later screaming, "Fuck you Burr! How could you!"

"You know that it's going to get you kicked out of the theater if you start screaming in the middle of the musical, right?" Chloe asked.

Beca laughed. "Shut up."

They continued to laugh and finally they switch places and Beca begins to drive.

 **XxX**

"Finally!" Beca fell onto the bed in their hotel room. "I've never been so happy to lay on a shitty hotel bed."

"You're ridiculous." Chloe laughed as she put her stuff on the other side of the bed.

"Yeah but that's why you keep me around." Beca countered with her face still in the bed.

"Of course," Chloe smiled widely.

"Can we go to sleep now?" Beca asked.

"Yeah, I'm just going to text the girls and let them know we made it." Chloe explains.

"Kay," Beca kicked off her shoes and shuffled up to the top of the bed.

"You aren't going to change?" Chloe asked with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Mm." Beca says, her eyes closed.

"Whatever, crazy." Chloe laughed. She sent the text and moved to change out of her travel clothes. They both had dressed comfortably but Chloe felt like she'd been in these clothes for far to long.

 _C: Made it to NYC. Headed to bed._

She had attached a picture of Beca laying on the bed to the text.

She looked down after she heard her phone chim.

 _Emily: Yay! Have fun you two!_

 _Flo: Did you lock the door? My uncle came into my hotel room once because I didn't lock the door…_

 _Lily: I once killed a man in a hotel in New York. 0.0_

 _Bree: Don't let the Hobbit lose in the city, you might never find her again._

 _Amy: #bhloe_

Chloe couldn't help but laugh at the girls, and wonder about Lily and Flo…

After getting dressed Chloe went into the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face.

"Becs, you gotta at least brush your teeth." Chloe called out but didn't get any response. "Beca?"

Chloe popped her head out and saw Beca fast asleep, she was even snoring her adorable little snore.

Chloe smiled and continued with her preparation for bed.

"Goodnight, baby." Chloe said as she climbed into bed and turned off the light.

 **XxX**

"Chlo, this is amazing!" Beca said as they walked through the streets of New York.

"You are acting like such a tourist…" Chloe laughed as Beca tried to take in every part of the city. "So, do you still think this will be an okay substitution to LA?"

Chloe was shocked when Beca agreed to move to NYC with her at the end of the semester instead of going to LA like she had always dreamed. Beca had told her at the time that she would go to "fucking Montana" if that's where Chloe was.

"Oh my God, of course!" Beca smiled so brightly.

"So, I have another surprise for you, after Hamilton this afternoon I got us reservations at 54 Below." Chloe said and Beca's jaw dropped.

"You did what?" Beca asked in disbelief. "How in the hell..?"

"Like I said, I've got connections." Chloe laughed.

Beca pulled her into her arms again. This time she planted a kiss on her lips.

"How do you expect me to keep up with you when you're literally the best girlfriend in the world?" Beca asked as she pulled away.

"Oh come on, it's not that big of a deal." Chloe blushed a little at Beca's compliment.

"Not a big deal? You got us into 54 Below, Beale… Who's performing?" Beca asked. She didn't really care in all honesty but curiosity was getting the best of her.

"Oh you know, just a few little Broadway actors named Jeremy Jordan, and Laura Osnes." In that moment Chloe was pretty certain Beca was going to pass out or have a stroke, or both… probably both. So she decided to just throw in a little more for her to make Beca die of excitement and disbelief. "They're doing a Bonnie and Clyde reunion concert."

Beca had gone on a complete rant one time with Chloe about how Bonnie and Clyde was so incredible and how it never should have closed, especially that quickly. She wouldn't stop talking about how Jeremy and Laura were like the OTP of Broadway. Chloe had no idea that it was even a musical until Beca was singing one of the songs from it one night. Chloe had asked her what she was singing and that started the whole ordeal.

"I need to sit down." Beca said as she took in all the information. "How in fuck did you manage that?! I'm serious, who is your connection? Freaking Lin Manuel Miranda?"

Chloe laughed. "No, I don't know Lin Manuel Miranda."

In fact the person that helped her set this up she had never personally met. He knew her dad so Chloe asked her dad for the favor and he just passed it on.

"Come on, Nerd, let's go get some food before the Musical." Chloe laughed and she grabbed Beca's hand.

 **XxX**

As they walked out of the theater Beca and Chloe were both awestruck. Being there in person, was unlike anything they could even describe. Beca was definitely not the only one out of the two crying from the moment the intro to the very first song began. Neither of them stopped through the entire thing.

"Oh my god." Beca said but that's all she could mutter.

"I know." Chloe agreed and was equally as speechless.

They both looked at each other, unsure how to continue on after what they just witnessed.

"So can we both agree that Lin Manuela Miranda is God?" Beca asked.

The guy walking by her at that moment stopped and looked at Beca.

"Wasn't that already obvious?" He asked with a smile.

That caused the three of them to laugh. He walked away with the person he was with leaving both Chloe and Beca just standing there.

"You know, I'm never going to be able to hear Hamilton again after that. I'm probably going to cry at every song…" Beca said and Chloe nodded her head.

"Definitely." Chloe grabbed Beca's hand and they began walking down the street. "So we have a few hours before we need to be at 54 so I figured we could walk about here for a little bit then head over there after?"

"Yeah, yeah that sounds good." Beca said, but didn't move. "We have to take a picture of this though…"

"You want to take a picture?" Chloe asked not even bothering to hide her shock. Beca didn't do pictures. She thought it was a waste of time and Chloe was going to give her as much crap as possible for it.

"Shut up and get over here." Beca rolled her eyes at her girlfriend. "You have to take it because I've never taken a good selfie in my life."

"Have you ever taken a selfie?" Chloe asked.

"No." Beca stated very matter-of-factly. "Thus, I have not taken a good one."

Chloe laughed at her logic and pulled out her phone.

The selfie was acadorable (Chloe's words), so much so that she had to send it to the girls.

 _C: Life changing moments just happened guys…We watched Hamilton AND Beca asked to take a selfie._

 _Photo Attached_

"Seriously?" Beca asked when she got the text too.

"Come on it's funny and you know it." Chloe pressed a kiss to Beca's cheek before snapping another selfie and smiled as she saw Beca's eyes full of so many emotions in the picture. "This has got to be my favorite picture ever."

"Send it to me?" Beca asked. "But not to everyone else."

"Of course not, this one is for us." Chloe agreed and sent her the picture.

 **XxX**

 ** _"_** ** _Ladies and Gentlemen, Tony nominated actress and actor, Laura Osnes and Jeremy Jordan."_** The room erupted in cheering as Laura and Jeremy took the stage.

Without saying anything to the crowed the first song of the concert began and they killed it!

"Laura Osnes!" The guy at the piano announced. "And that guy form Smash!"

Everyone bursted into laughter and cheers.

"Really?" Jeremy asked into the mic. "Really Ben?"

"What? Is it not true." Ben asked and everyone laughed again.

"Don't take it too hard Jeremy, because we're both known as the original Bonnie and Clyde." Laura smiled at the crowed who bursted into cheers. "Thank you so much for being here with us! We are so excited to share songs from the Broadway Musical Bonnie and Clyde as well as some other stuff we have up our sleves tonight."

"We hope y'all enjoy the concert." Jeremy responded as the intro to the next song played.

Later on in the night, after the song 'What was good enough for you' Jeremy stopped the show.

"Okay, so I had originally planned to sing 'Bonnie' to Laura since she's here, but Laura told me she thought I should do it like how I do it at my concerts. I do this by picking a random person to bring up on stage and sing to them. Is that okay with you guys?" Jeremy asked and the crowd cheered. "Great! Can we bring up the house lights for a moment?"

The lights turn on and Jeremy starts looking around. "HEY! I can see you guys now!" People laugh as he looks around the room.

His eyes land on Beca and Chloe's table. "You." Jeremy states as he points towards them. The both look at each other unsure of who he's picking. "The Brunette. Sorry Redhead but she just looks more like a Bonnie."

Chloe laughs along with the crowd and pushed Beca to stand up. "Go."

Beca looks at her hesitantly but then eventually walks up to the stage.

"What's your name?" Jeremy asks once Beca's up there.

"Beca." She says.

"Well, I'm gunna call ya Bonnie." He stats and motions towards the stool on stage.

The house lights go down and now Beca can't see what's going on off the stage, so she doesn't see that Chloe has stood up from the table and made her way to the opposite side of the stage she was sitting on.

Jeremy starts the song and looks directly into Beca's eyes the whole damn time… Beca's heart is pounding and she can't believe this is happening. Jeremy fing Jordan is singing to her…

Half way through the song Jeremy laughs, "This is where it gets a little weird."

Beca laughs because she knows exactly what part he's talking about.

 _"_ _I start dreamin' bout my Bonnie,_

 _Just as soon as I'm a sleep._

 _Theyre the kind of dreams that keep you in your bed."_

Jeremy cringes at that line and makes Beca laugh again.

 _"_ _I am makin' love to Bonnie,_

 _And that sure beats countin' sheep."_

The music continues to play but Jeremy stands up and moves to the side. Beca gives him a questioning look and doesn't even notice that Chloe is now standing in front of her with a mic. That is until Chloe sings the last line of the song.

 _"_ _Got a feelin' there are good times,_

 _Up ahead."_

Beca looks at Chloe in shock. What the hell was going on. That is until Chloe pulls out a small blue, velvet covered box.

"Beca Ann Mitchell," She says into the mic but keeps her eyes on Beca's. "I've known you since you were 18 years old. I knew the moment I saw you at the activities fair that you were going to come into my life like a wrecking ball and turn everything upside down. There isn't a single day that I'm not so grateful for that fact. The first time you kissed me, you told me that you weren't sure what it meant, but I knew. I knew that that would be my last, first kiss. I knew that even though it might take you some time, we would be together. That was almost four years ago. Beca, I love you. You are my person. You are the thunderstorm to my sunshine. You are the most amazing, kind, funny, most stubborn pain in the ass I've ever met." Beca laughed at that. So did everyone else but Beca didn't even realize they were still in a crowd, especially when Chloe got down on one knee. "Beca will you make me the happiest person to ever walk the earth, and marry me?"

Beca looked down at Chloe with tears in her eyes. The only thing she could think was " _God how did I get so lucky?"_

"Of course." Beca stated as she pulled Chloe into a kiss. It was so quiet that not very many people heard, but Chloe heard and that's all that mattered.

"I love you so much." Chloe said as she placed the ring on Beca's finger. "You nerd."

"Shut up, weirdo." Beca smirked. "I love you more then you will ever know."

Jeremy and Laura came up next to them with flowers and champagne.

"We just wanted to congratulate you both." Laura said with a giant smile. "You got a good one in Chloe Beale, Beca."

"Wait, you two know each other?" Beca asked, suddenly realizing that she must be the person Chloe knowns.

"No, she knows my dad though." Chloe explained.

"So, Beca we heard you were a bit of a Musical Nerd." Jeremy laughed as he used Chloe's own words.

"Okay, yes, I am." Beca admitted and stuck her tongue out at Chloe.

"Yeah, but she's my musical nerd." Chloe responded and pull Beca into another kiss.


End file.
